


How Season 9, Episode 3 shold have ended.

by Beautifulyuki93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, s9e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulyuki93/pseuds/Beautifulyuki93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I believe seasons 9 ending of episode 3 should have gone.  There’s a healthy dose of fluff, angst, and implied sex.  Please enjoy!  (P.s. I honestly still haven’t watched this episode I’m just going based off of what I’ve learned on Tumblr. Sorry if the beginning part isn’t correct)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Season 9, Episode 3 shold have ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah I know that this is late, like really late, but I thought of this idea as I was laying in bed. Its my first fanfiction I’ve written in two years and my first Destiel fan fiction all together. I hope you’ll read it and give me feed back :) Also I would like to thank heytheregisela for reading my story first and fixing any mistakes!

“Dean, Castiel can’t stay.” The excitement of Cas finally being home in the bunker froze immediately at the words of the angel in Sam.  
“W-What do you mean he cant stay?” He hadn’t meant to stutter, but he just couldn’t stop it.  
“I mean he will posse danger to us if he stays here. Every angel wants him, Dean. It would put your brother’s life at an even greater risk.” Dean looked into the blue eyes of the angel he was talking too. He knew Zeke was correct and he hated it. He didn’t want Cas to leave, not when he finally came home, not when Dean finally had a chance to be with him.  
“P-Please just for the night let him stay. Please…” Ezekiel was a kind angel and decided that it was fine for the night.

“Hey Cas do you mind if we talk for a bit?” Dean asked with a heavy heart, approaching the newly human angel who was eating a PB&J sandwich.  
“Certainly Dean, you know I’ve always enjoyed our talks.” Castiel says as he pulls a seat for Dean.  
He had to tell him, tell him that after tonight he had to leave, leave and never come back (possibly)… “Dean?” Cas questioned when Dean didn’t speak right away.  
“Cas… Yo-ah wha-hm… How do you like the food?” Dean finally muttered out.  
“It is quite good. I am always amazed at what humans can create, of course it is God who put the talent in the people but still… Truly delicious.” Cas takes another big bite out of the sandwich, enjoying it fully.  
“T-That’s great Cas.” Dean says happily.  
“Yes I will enjoy learning more about the human life from you during my time here.” Cas shows him the cutest smile that he hadn’t seen since he said he was going to become a hunter; and it broke Dean’s heart.  
“Y-Yeah buddy, it’s nice to have you home.” If possible Cas’s smile got even happier and he returned to his food, not noticing the deep-rooted sadness in Dean’s eyes.  
“After you finish eating I’ll show you too your room,” Dean said quietly. Cas noticed that something was different with Dean but he just couldn’t figure out what.

It’s late at night, Cas has surprisingly gotten the hang of the whole sleeping thing; or at least he thought he had. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Dean. He seemed so different, so sad during their talk and Cas just couldn’t figure out why. He turned to his side and thought about it some more. He was a bit upset about him mentioning his sexual encounter with April, not happy or proud like he thought Dean would be. And then he and Sam went to have a talk, when they came back Dean was sadder. ‘What could they have been talking about?’ Cas wondered, but then he heard a knock on his door.  
“Cas? You awake?” Dean asked in a quiet whisper though in this silence it was as if he was speaking in his normal volume.  
“Yes I am, what’s the matter Dean?” Cas rolled over to face the door. Dean didn’t even bother asking, he just came into Cas’s room; Cas offered no voice of complaint.  
“Hello Dean.” He said in a low gruff whisper, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.  
“Hi.” He said before making his way to the bed. Cas laid flat down in his back when Dean entered his bed and laid down with him. For a moment they were both silent, no one talking they just listened to the sounds of each other breathing, then Dean decided to break it. He rolled over to his side, and wrapped his arms around Cas, his face buried in his hair, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on Cas’s hip, stroking his bare skin. Cas shivered at the touch, goose bumps forming on his hip as Dean stroked it. Cas couldn’t stop himself from leaning into Dean, inhaling his scent and enjoying his warmth. “Dean is something the matter?” Cas asked quietly, hoping that Dean wouldn’t release him. The stoking on his hip stilled for a second but then continued again.  
“Cas,” Dean said and it sounded a little broken, “You have to leave the bunker in the morning.” Cas’s eyes flew open but he didn’t break the “cuddle” as some would call it.  
“W-What do you mean Dean?” Cas asked in a confused and hurt voice. Dean hated that voice and hugged Cas even tighter.  
“I don’t want you to go, I don’t. If I could you would, we would, you wouldn’t… But you have too. Please try to understand I have to protect him!” Cas could feel Dean’s sorrow, his pain, his regret, his fear.  
“Who must you protect?” Cas asked although he has a feeling that he already knows whom.  
“Sam… You remember on that phone, about that angel Ezekiel?” Cas didn’t answer and Dean didn’t wait for one. “He couldn’t heal him, the damage, it was to great. Sammy was dying Cas! I know its selfish, that I should have just let him die, let him have peace! But he’s my baby brother, Cas, I’ve always protected him… without him, I don’t have much of a reason to live.” Dean’s voice got quiet.  
“Dean what are you trying to tell me?”  
“I had Ezekiel trick Sammy into letting him posses him…” He could hear Dean’s shame. “H-He was so close to dying Cas… Zeke said he could heal him. From the inside, that was the only way Sammy could live… he has no idea he has an angel inside him… He said that you couldn’t stay, that you would endanger us more. I can’t put Sammy in that kind of risk, not with Abaddon after us.” He gripped Cas even tighter, as if to beg him to not leave him, to not hate him. Cas hugged him back, reassuringly, caringly, lovingly.  
“Dean, you did what you had to do to save your brother. I’m sure if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing.” Cas could feel Dean’s lips on his forehead just where his hairline is. Cas lifted his body up slightly and Dean tilted his head down. Soon their foreheads were touching, their breath was mingling, and they were staring into each other’s souls, not just their eyes. There was so much love, so much compassion and sadness in Cas’s eyes, while in Deans eyes there was a deep sorrow, a heart breaking pain, and yet so much adoration, love, and even a bit of lust. They stayed like that until neither one could handle the distance and started to kiss each other.  
Cas knew that Dean felt like his life was spinning out of control so he decided to let Dean take control of this, whatever this may be becoming. Dean was kissing Cas hard and strong, pouring every untold feeling, every hidden desire into it, and honestly it was making them both a bit lightheaded. Soon Dean was on top of Cas, his hand slowly making its way up Cas’s shirt to his nipple. Sadly they did need to breath but that doesn’t mean they stopped everything, if anything them breaking the kiss made Dean begin to grind their groins together, both reveling in the delicious feel of their bodies moving together.  
“Fuck…” Dean whispered out in pure joy, but there was a hint of anger with it too.  
“W-W-ah-what’s wrong-ng?” Cas tried to ask.  
“I just hate that fact that that bitch got to see you like this before me.” Before Cas could say anything Dean pulled him into another kiss wanting nothing more then getting lost in to the feel of Cas.

The next morning was a sad and awkward one. Cas had lied to Sam when he was leaving, saying how he wishes to experience a ‘normal’ human life like he once had when he had lost his memories way back during the leviathans. When Sam asked about Cas’s limp, he turned a light shade of pink and said that he fell; Dean’s face was buried in a newspaper. Sam totally knew something was up but he chose to ignore it. “I’ll leave you two alone.” As he walked past Dean he patted him on the shoulder, as if say ‘my condolences’.  
“So this is it huh? You leaving…” No words were said last night; no words were needed to be said.  
“Yes it is.” They stared at each other for a moment before Dean muttered, “Fuck it” and leaned in for one last kiss. It was a long, sorrowful kiss full of promise. When they finally pulled away they rested their foreheads together.  
“Call me everyday, I want to know what your up too, and do you even think about going on a date with some hot girl.” Dean muttered and Cas just smiled at him.  
“Of course Dean.” Castiel answered.  
“I gave you one of my wallets, it’s a good account with a good amount of money, use it to rent a room somewhere.”  
“Of course.”  
“And-“  
“Dean.” Castiel interrupted.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m a ‘big boy’ as you called me last night, please I know how to take care of myself. Please just promise me you’ll take care of yourself and not just Sam and Kevin.”  
Dean gave Cas a little fond smile. “Of course Cas.” They shared on last kissed before Cas walked out the door, breaking both of their hearts as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it, please give me feed back, it would help boost my confidence as a writer a lot. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you lovelies have a good day.


End file.
